


Killing Spiders

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spiders, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius Black is a pretty badass guy. But there's one thing he didn't like very much. His friends are there to...help out.Oneshot/drabble





	Killing Spiders

“Remus, will you kill a spider for me?” Sirius Black asked.  
  
Remus didn’t look up from his book. Hey, he needed to study so don’t judge him. “Is it trying to hurt you, Sirius.” He deadpanned. 

“…it’s on my bed and hurting my heart.” 

Suddenly another voice cut in.

“Engorgio,” James Potter muttered.

Sirius _screamed_ to say the very least. He sounded like the world was going to end.

James regretted absolutely nothing.


End file.
